I'm On Fire
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Spoilers for the series finale, "It Had To Be You". Mindy and Danny marry two years and another baby later following their reconciliation.


**I don't own The Mindy Project nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Danny and Mindy marry two years and another baby later after reconciling in the hospital after his mother's mastectomy, and the two of them are still giddy and head over heels in love with each other. They argue, of course, but that's them. They live in the West Village (he's learned to love cupcakes and stop at her favorite bakery to bring some home every other night) and bestowed the name Calliope Annette upon their now seven month old daughter. "I'm so happy for you both," Annette sobs to her son and daughter-in-law as she holds Leo's hand.

"You're going to make me cry again," Mindy accuses her, already tearing up.

"And you two are then going to set me off. Don't do this to me," Danny futilely pleads with them.

"Oh God, are the three of you crying again? You're going to set Morgan off," Jeremy whines as she spots them.

"It's not like we can stop." But Mindy manages to pull herself herself together, and both Annette and Danny follow suit within five minutes.

An impatient Leo glares at his parents and grandmother. He then lights up and beams at Mindy. "You look pretty, Mommy," he tells her.

"Thanks, baby. You look pretty snazzy yourself and were a pretty awesome ring bearer," she replies, swiping a thumb across his cheek.

He beams at the praise. "And Callie was a good flowers girl, too?"

"She was, buddy. We're proud of you both." Danny leans down and kisses his son's cheek.

Leo protests the action, a disgusted look on his face, and proceeds to wipe his cheek. "Let's goes, Grandma!"

"We're going. I'm proud of you. Took you two a long time to get here but you knew when you were ready." Annette grins at them, half hugs them both, and then follows Leo back to their table, where Callie is waiting with Dot.

Danny turns to face his wife again. "I love you, Min."

"Love you too, Diamond Dan."

"Can we not?" he questions, shaking his head.

"I'm your wife now. It's my job to tease you for the rest of our lives. Get used to it."

"I already am," he replies fondly.

"I can't wait to go back to work in two weeks as Doctor Lahiri-Castellano." The clearly delighted Mindy giggles and leans in closer to him.

"I can't believe I'm finally married to you, Doctor Lahiri-Castellano." He quickly realized he was being an idiot with name situation - it doesn't matter in the long run. Danny Castellano is with the love of his life and their two children, and that is literally all that matters to him.

"And I can't believe I'm your _third_ wife. For someone who's supposed to be a practicing Catholic, pretty big sin right there, right?" She laughs once more at the look of mock outrage on his face.

"It's a cliche but third time's the charm," Danny murmurs. He's repeatedly apologized for his fuck-ups that led to their break-up, and fortunately, she's forgiven him. He's so determined to not make the same mistakes again that he's seeing a therapist regularly (he doesn't really like it but it is helpful so he keeps going).

"Well, you're my second husband so does that really apply to me?" she ponders.

"It definitely does." They're interrupted in the conversation when Annette strolls up with a crying Callie.

"She won't stop crying. It's not her diaper and she's not hungry so I think she just wants her mommy and daddy." Annette deposits Callie in Mindy's arms and the baby immediately quiets down. "I'll come back to get her in a few minutes."

"Did you miss us?" Danny asks Callie.

The baby coos at them both and then looks around at the crowd. "I never imagined this eight years ago but I'm so happy life turned out this way for us." They make it a point to sit down and watch TV at least one night in the doctors lounge - it's their thing and they always smile when remembering their reconciliation. And they may or may not have had a quickie in there just days after reconciling (Danny's idea, actually, and Mindy intends to recreate it once they get back to work).

"I think I've always loved you but just wasn't ready to admit it." It's something he's been pondering for a while and it's the only thing that makes sense to him. He was just so scared to fuck everything up that he ignored it and then he did fuck it up, nearly beyond repair. It's just something he has to live with but he's definitely better than he was before.

"I want a cupcake." Mindy knows she eats them all the time but there's just something different about wedding cupcakes.

The non-sequitur doesn't even phase Danny. "I'll get you one since you're tied up at the moment." He kisses them both and then heads towards the gigantic dessert table. Just to be safe, he grabs three cupcakes and then returns to his wife and daughter's sides. He sets the cupcakes down on the table and picks up Callie. The baby starts babbling excitedly once she's in her father's arms.

Then Leo runs up to them and swipes one of Mindy's cupcakes. "That's rude!" Mindy calls after him as he flees.

"Sorry, Mommy!" their little boy yells back.

"He's a mini you. Maybe Callie will take after me?" Danny hopes.

"Good luck with that, Danny. Callie's going to enjoy watching romantic comedies with me and Leo."

"Whatever you say, Min." Then a Bruce Springsteen song starts to play so Mindy finishes her cupcake and hands Callie back to Annette so they can dance.

"God, I can't wait to sleep. It's been a long week." An exhausted Mindy is so happy to be here but she can't wait to go to bed, sleep, and have lots of sex with her husband. Thank God Annette is taking the kids for a few days.

"Same here. But fuck, you're so beautiful," he tells her as they continue to sway to the music.

She ducks her head. "You don't have to keep complimenting me, you know. You put a ring on it."

"Yeah, but I want to compliment you." Danny kisses her again and before they know it, they're making out on the dance floor. They can barely hear the wolf whistles and applause over the music.

It's taken them a long time and a lot of heartache to get to this point but Danny and Mindy are the happiest they've ever been. They're excited about what the future entails because they know it's going to be amazing. As long as they have each other, along with their family/friends, they'll be fine.


End file.
